Naruto Perspectives: The girls
by Midnight Namine
Summary: Each chapter is a poem explaining different aspects of the lives of some of the girls from Naruto. Rated K, nothing bad here...I promise. R & R! I do not own Naruto or its characters, just these poems.
1. Sakura: Follow

**This is a poem I wrote to show Sakura's feelings for what they should be (in my mind) after Sasuke leaves her. Sasuke lovers…..don't be mad at me…I love him too, but I wish Sakura was more independent. Anyways, I hope you guys like this series of original poems starting with this poem about Sakura^^.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters…**

**Suggested listening (my inspiration): The Middle by Jimmy Eat World**

Follow

I wind up, I cry down,

I look left, I hope right,

He vanishes in a direction that I cannot follow.

The sensational joy of seeing my imaginations inner desires,

Lifting me above the ground,

My heart cannot follow.

The mirror breaks as I stare,

The melted snow of my lingering dreams drifting down my porcelain cheeks,

I shudder at my broken will to follow.

The door slams with resolution,

My maddened steps slam on the pavement,

I walk somewhere that no one can follow.

I lay in the cushioned green grass,

My soulless eyes finding their way to the clouds,

My mind fills with content that no one can follow.

**R & R!!! Please and Thank you!!!**

**Nami-chan**


	2. Hinata: My Eager Soul

**This poem is about Hinata wanting to find her own path in her world, and her strength to stand up against her clan to accomplish everything she wants to in life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters…**

**Suggested listening (my inspiration): What Have You Done by Within Temptation**

My Eager Soul

All I can hear are their angered whispers,

And my shallow fearful breaths,

The pattering of heavens tears on the courtyard floor,

My heart's a beating mess,

My fathers' repetitive words,

And my mothers pleading cries,

The frustrated silence after my disrespect,

I can't take these lies,

I try to act like I have the nerve,

The will to control the clan,

To lead them to their destiny,

But they don't understand,

I cannot be the one to lead,

My cousin is the best,

For this role is one that will

Pick a future for the rest,

My future is my own to choose,

I am in control,

Goodbye my clan for better things,

Await my eager soul.

________________________________________________________________________

**R& R!!!! Please and Thank you!!!!**

**Nami-chan**


	3. TenTen: I'll make Him Notice Me

**This poem is about Ten Ten's feelings towards Neji, and her final resolution about what she's going to do about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters…**

**Suggested Listening (my inspiration): Do You Know? By Enrique Iglesias**

I'll make Him Notice Me

The trees exemplify strength,

The river shows power,

The flowers exhibit beauty,

So where do I stand?

Natures' attributes always capture attention,

Its personality easily shines through,

It's mastery over itself,

My envy is incredulous.

I stare longingly at the source of this admiration.,

How one breeze can whisk problems away,

How its sounds can calm ones anxiety,

Hoping one day I can learn its tricks,

Will he ever notice my strength? My power or beauty?

Will he ever notice me?

Wishing as I do, I know he never will,

Without my help it's useless.

I'll make him notice.

My strength, power, and beauty, he'll notice it all.

I'll whisk his problems away, and whisper his anxiety into oblivion.

I'll make him notice me.


	4. Temari: Life's good

**Alright, another one!!! K, to this one's going to be about Temari. Her love for Shikamaru needs a fighting chance against out blue-eyed friend Ino (plus I think Ino should be with Kiba anyways…) Temari is going to get her man, and there's nothing troublesome about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters…**

**Suggested listening (my inspiration): Misery Business by Paramore**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Life's Good

I see them arm in arm,

Baring their happy smiles,

I know that I don't stand a chance,

But I also know I should,

It makes me mad that we never meet

That will have to change,

In my heart, our souls connect,

But it's troublesome to notice,

I stand in front of his front door,

Fist prepared to knock,

I loose my nerve to stay and,

I start to walk away,

He's there in seconds with my wrist

In between his palms,

I turn around without thought as

To why he stood his ground,

His words so simple in my mind,

They cannot wrap around,

Love he said he's always known,

Has been in both our hearts,

Jealousy has been his goal,

From the very start,

I was blind not to notice

His apparent affections,

The way Ino looked at me,

His gaze every time we passed,

My heart was pounding loudly

As we smiled at the thought,

Love is corny and so true,

I didn't know I had this chance,

Now I have him all to myself,

Life's so very good.

________________________________________________________________________

**R & R!!! Please and Thank you!!!!**


End file.
